


maybe gods live among us.

by CazzoDiNoci



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, andmaybetheyliveamongus, maybegodsarereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzoDiNoci/pseuds/CazzoDiNoci
Summary: Marina Porter just wants to get through college.She never wanted to meet Artemisia Vernon.But oh, how she needed to love her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	maybe gods live among us.

I never really thought about life when I was young.

Sure, I thought about why the sky was blue, or why the moon changed, but I never thought about anything important. I never thought about how my pets always found the strength to run away when they were old and frail, or why my mother never allowed me to walk around at night, or why I didn’t have a father like the other kids. I never thought about whether or not I could feel gravity pulling on my body, or whether or not I could hear whispers in the wind, or what would happen to me after my time was up on this earth.

No, I didn’t think about life when I was young.

But then she walked into my life, eyes fierce with a passion that I knew, at once, that I had never seen or felt in my life, armed with a rosey smile and ancient eyes.


End file.
